


The One I Missed

by sassycashley



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Castiel fears becoming human. Dean's confession might help.





	The One I Missed

The angel looks out into the night sky, an empty beer bottle dangling between his fingertips as he sits on the hood of an old beat up chevy impala. Eyes never leaving Castiel’s face, Dean offers him another beer, commenting on the five that sit dry on the ground below. Cas turns to look at the hunter, a smile plays at his lips as their hands brush, replacing the old with the new. 

“I’m thinking alcohol might be the perfect way to measure how fast my grace is dying,” Castiel says after taking a swig, “I can feel the affects much faster this time.”

“I’m sorry Cas,” Dean mutters, “I wish I could help.”

“At least this time I’m not being thrown into humanity. No, this time I’m being pulled in, one with the tide until I’m drowning. But I still love the water.”

“Do you dread humanity that much?”

“Sometimes. Mostly I fear it. Everything I have done has been with the help of a power I never earned, what will I have to give when it’s gone?”

“You know you’re more than your abilities, right?” Dean asks, but Castiel only shrugs as he tears at the label on his bottle. Dean swallows and looks down at his own beer, “I was really broken up when you were gone, Cas. I kept thinking it would get better, that I would be able to move on, but eventually I realized I would be mourning you for a very long time. And it wasn’t because I missed your super strength or your angel radio. I missed _you_ \- just you,” he can feel the angel’s eyes on him now, but the words that have been swirling around in his head are rushing out, unable to stop. “I missed the Cas that isn’t afraid to call me out when I’m being a dick. The one who, even when I mess up, is still right beside me. The badass guy who can kick some serious ass but at the end of the day will watch some cheesy movie with me hours after Sam has gone to bed. There were nights I wanted to scream out into the world, cursing about how it took for granted the one angel who cared about humanity so much he died for it. Mostly though, I cried for the missed opportunities, the things left unsaid,” he pauses, heart racing, “I missed the man I fell in love with.” 

When Dean looks up, he’s already missed the blue eyes moving closer, instead he’s met with a pair of lips, soft against his. They sway with the breeze as Dean kisses back, his beer forgotten as his hands explore the body he once wrapped in pale yellow curtains. His fingers trace Castiel’s veins, starting from his wrist and up his arm, landing on his chest. Dean breaks the kiss, pushing his palm against Cas, feeling the rhythmic _ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum._

“And here you are, _alive_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sometimes I like writing long fics but other times I just need to sit down and write something small and fluffy. I'm on tumblr as sassycassbutts, come talk to me!


End file.
